Dark Elegance
by xVampirexElegancex
Summary: This is the tale of Dracula's unseen fourth bride, who tells the story of Van Helsing from her point of view.
1. Prologue

My eyes snapped open, and I gasped in fear. My spine protested as I threw my upper body off the floor, sitting up and looking around. I was curled on a hard stone floor, my skin covered in a cold sweat. Night streamed in through the small slitted window, too small for any person to squeeze through. I wrapped my arms around my knees, pulling them to my chest and trying to remember where I was or how I'd gotten there. It was no use; the last thing I could recall before the world turned black was the swoop of a cloak and a terrible scream that froze me through, accompanied by horrible, soft laughter. I shivered; a cold wind had blown through the room, chilling me. As the wind died away, I suddenly felt the terrible sensation that I was being watched. I scrambled to my feet and turned in a tight, crouched circle, searching the room as best I could in the semi-darkness, but seeing nothing. The dreadful feeling didn't go away. I straightened, crossing my arms across my chest for warmth. From behind me, I heard a low, rumbling chuckle and felt a puff of breath by my ear. I gasped and whipped around, trying to catch a glimpse of my laughing captor, but no one was there. Quiet footsteps echoed around me, circling me, and I had the distressing notion that I was being hunted by an unseen predator. Strong hands curved themselves around my hips, and I froze on the spot as somebody pressed himself against my back. I trembled as I felt breath on my neck, then the light brush of cold lips. I didn't move, didn't try to escape him, fearing he would kill me or worse. I simply stood as still as I could, trying in vain to control my shaking limbs. His hands slid up my sides and rested on my shoulders. Suddenly, ferociously, they clamped tightly around the tops of my arms and spun me around to face him. I felt a scream rising in my throat, and bit my lips to hold it back. His thin, pale face loomed over me, his black eyes shining. He smiled, an expression that seemed so out of place on his thin, cruel mouth that it almost stopped my heart. Malicious amusement stole into his glittering eyes, hard like gems and just as cold. He released me, and out of instinct I backed away, farther from him, until my back hit the solid stone wall. I was trapped. He advanced toward me, his movements full of arrogant grace and dark elegance that made me fear him all the more. His legs were long, and he crossed the room in a few slow strides. He stopped inches from me, placing his hands flat on the wall on either side of my head, and leaned into me. His eyes closed and his nostrils flared as he breathed in my scent. Choking back bitter terror, I turned my face away from him, my heart in my throat. Two long fingers snaked under my chin and turned my face back to his. I didn't want to look at him, to see the predatory gleam in his eyes, but the strength of his hands made it impossible to turn away. I closed my eyes, and for the first time, he spoke.

"Look at me."

As much as I hated the thought of being confronted with his stare, I was helpless to disobey him. I opened my eyes, my vision immediately blurred by tears. I blinked them away, and my sight stayed clear.

"I can hear your heartbeat, my dear. It tells me that you are afraid of me."

His voice was a low murmur, his tone monotonous.

"Are you?"

I didn't speak, for fear had frozen my voice in my throat.

"Answer me!"

His voice grew louder, sharper, and his fingers dug into the flesh of my throat. Immediately, I choked out, "Y-yes."

The pressure on my windpipe eased, and I closed my eyes again. This time, he let me keep them closed. He touched his forehead to mine, his voice becoming soft again. "You are more fortunate than you know, to be able to fear." His hand wrapped around the column of my throat, his touch gentle, not constricting at all. His lips brushed along the ridge of my cheek, stopping at my ear as he whispered. "Hold on to that feeling; you may never feel it again."

I opened my eyes, this time of my own will, to find his face a fraction of an inch away from mine. His eyes burned and smoldered, black witchfire dancing away like the very flames of Hell. He touched his cold lips to mine, and I felt the strong urge to pull back, but the stone wall prevented my escape. He seemed almost hungry, ravenous for me, and I tried to cry out as his teeth fastened on my lower lip hard enough to hurt but not quite hard enough to draw blood. I could manage no more than a moan, but it seemed to catch his attention, for he released me. The hand that had forced my head around now settled on the swell of my chest, directly over my frantically pounding heart. I could feel it beating feverishly against his hand, trying to break out of the body it knew was going to die. Perversely, my pulse quickened as he lowered his mouth to my neck, his cool breath against the sensitive skin causing goosebumps to prickle up and down my arms and legs. His lips brushed my skin, then he lifted his head, and I saw his eyes change from obsidian to icy blue. His teeth grew long and sharp, two wicked points, and he buried them in the soft flesh of my throat. This time, the cry that had been trapped in my throat tore free, and I lost myself in terrible blackness, followed only by the siren of my scream.


	2. Death Before Blood

I woke as moonlight streamed into my room, illuminating the dark, dusty stone. I clutched a ravaged pillow in my hands, which I had apparently torn open in my unconscious distress. Feathers floated lazily to the satin sheets, covering me in coldless snow. My chest heaved as I gasped in breath. A knock came at my door, and I became utterly still, listening.

"Romnika?"

The door creaked open, and Aleera entered softer than a whisper. Although, among the original four of us she was the most bloodthirsty, she had held a soft spot for me ever since I had arrived. It was a small comfort, for the two other brides never cared for me. Her affection grew after Marishka's death, but Verona still kept her distance. Aleera sat on the edge of my bed, her face concerned, somewhat worried.

"Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep again."

I shook my head. "It's the same dream. Reliving that night over again."

She sighed, placed her hand over mine. Because our skin was the same temperature, I couldn't feel the chill of her palm. "Romnika, you have been with us for a while now. It is time you learned to accept your place here, and be strong for him. Marishka's death upset us all."

My eyes hardened. "Is it he not strong enough on his own? He had enough strength to take our lives."

She looked me straight in the eye. "Will you never forgive him?"

I looked away. "It is not in my nature to forgive a murderer."

She didn't answer, but I could feel her quiet frustration. I stared out of the open window at the stars that had held my fascination for many a human night. I saw that Betelgeuse was just coming into view, and I found myself wishing to be a star, shining in the night sky and far away from this place.

Aleera sighed. "Come. He wishes to see you."

I rolled my eyes, but slid out of bed. Stored within the castle were many exquisite and beautiful dresses from many different lands, but I wore a simple long, black dress, the hem falling around my ankles as I touched my feet to the floor. I grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders, fastening the silver clasp at my throat. I let my chestnut hair fall down my back, untied and untreated. Finally, I looked at Aleera and nodded, and she led me from the room and down the dreary corridors with her arm around my shoulder, although I knew well enough where I was going.

We stopped outside an ornately carved wooden door, and Aleera withdrew her arm and slunk away. I took a deep breath, holding in my lungs, then expelled it and pulled on the iron handle. The hinges protested with a grating, rusty voice. He stood with his back to me, staring into the flickering light of the fireplace. I stood still, silent; I knew that he could sense me standing there. He spoke.

"There is something in that chair for you."

He didn't turn, but gestured lazily with one long hand. I stepped into the room, curious in spite of myself, and saw a nine year old boy cowering in the high-backed chair. I rolled my eyes and knelt before the child. I smiled and placed a hand on his face, and he immediately calmed, his eyelids drooping sleepily. I gathered him in my arms, scowling.

"You know how I feel about this."

"You cannot live on animals forever."

"I can try. I refuse to take a life."

He sighed. "These lingering human instincts will be the end of you one day."

"Death would be a welcome relief. What is it you wished to see me about?"

He turned to face me, and I cradled the boy's head inside my cloak. I feared that if he looked into the Count's face, it would drive him mad.

"There is a stranger in the town."

I nodded. "The man who killed Marishka."

"Yes."

"What do you wish me to do?"

"Follow him." He stepped forward, and I had to physically restrain myself from taking a step back, away from him. "I want you find out what his business is here, why he is becoming so close to Anna Valerious."

"You wish me to spy on him?"

"Yes."

I nodded slowly. "I will see what I can find out when I return the boy."

He smirked, drawing closer. I couldn't stop myself from clutching the boy to my chest and retreating a step. He laughed softly, darkly.

"I wouldn't hurt anything lying in your arms." He reached out a white hand, touched my face. It sent a shiver down my spine, and I bit my lips to keep from screaming aloud. "You have so much fire in you, my dear. I value these things, you know. Pride, strength, beauty."

"Do not touch me, Dracula, your flattery is wasted."

I spat out his name like a mouthful of poison, but he only smiled wider, moved fractionally closer. "You seem so eager to forget that you have a place here now, my love. You would do well to remember that you belong to me." At last, he removed his hand from my face. "You may go."

I turned away, anxious to be rid of his touch. I walked with haste to the entrance hall, wanting to return the boy to his mother and to get my duty over with quickly. Suddenly, Verona floated out of a corridor to my right. As usual, her ethereal beauty and grace made my breath catch in my throat. Would I ever get used to her? Her striking features turned haughty as she saw the child in my arms.

"I see you won't accept his gift for you."

I scowled, matched her hard stare. "I would hardly classify the chance to commit murder a gift, Verona."

She frowned. "With the newcomer in town, hunting is dangerous. We risk our own lives to bring back food for you, and you turn up your nose at it."

My eyes grew hot, and I ground my teeth together. "This child is not a meal. He is a living human being, as you once were yourself, Verona. Or have you forgotten?"

She made as if to cross to me, raising her hand perhaps to strike me, but she restrained herself. Her eyes flashed. "Aleera may not always be around to defend you. I suggest you be cautious."

She stalked away, her long dress sweeping out behind her, and I stood watching her as she walked away from me, anger still searing in my throat, hot and sour. The boy stirred, whimpered, and I hushed him gently and continued on my way out of the castle.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for continuing to read my story, whoever you are! I hope that means it's entertaining! Reviews, please and thanks!<em>


	3. The Past

The walk to the village was long, but I didn't tire as I had when I was human. The long journey offered me time to be alone with my thoughts, the icy silence broken only by the sound of my cloak sliding over the snow.

Dracula had taken me almost four years ago, the day after my eighteenth birthday. Although my memories of being human were fading, I held fast to the things that were the dearest to me. I had had my mother and father and one younger brother. I remembered what my mother looked like, and I knew that I got my golden-green eyes and slim figure from her. My hair, chestnut threaded with streaks of auburn, came from my father. My brother had my father's face, their brown eyes crinkling at the corners as they laughed. They had both been strong, but soft-spoken, with limitless amounts of kindness for all creatures. For some reason beyond my comprehension, I had been taken away from all that.

Naturally, like all Transylvanian children, I knew about vampires. I knew that Count Dracula lived in the mountains with his brides, and once, I had seen them take someone. It had been late at night, and I had gone out in search of dry wood for the fire. I entered the square and saw one of them holding the butcher by the throat and carrying him away, his screams echoing against the buildings. Sometimes, they took people I knew, and I mourned, but accepted it as a natural part of life. I knew as well that Dracula's brides were from places far away from here. Aleera had told me, once I had joined them as a bride, that she had come from Hungary, Verona came from Italy, and Marishka from Russia.

Two weeks ago, Dracula had taken the man that my family had promised me to, the one that I loved and who loved me. His name was Velkan Valerious, the son of the Gypsy King. I had thought it exciting and romantic to be engaged to a prince, even if he was a gypsy. But soon I realized that he was much more than that, that he was kind and loving, with a wonderful sense of humor and a protective nature. He lived with his sister, for his father had disappeared almost a year before. His sister, Anna, was the very person whose guest I was supposed to spy on. It was a well-known fact that Dracula had come of the Valerious line, and that they were sworn to kill him before they could enter heaven. Anna had done her best to destroy Dracula, but she still hadn't found the secret that could lead to his death.

I sympathized with Anna; her entire family had been killed by this monster, and four years ago, mine had as well. Aleera had told me all about that night not long after I'd been turned. Dracula and his wives had been in the town, looking for their monthly meal. I had made the mistake of walking just beyond the shadows in which they lurked, and they had followed me to my house. His wives had killed my family, drained them of their blood, but Dracula had decided to take me as a bride, to change me into a creature like him. He had stolen everything I had ever cherished, everything I held close, and had left me with nothing but this new, cursed life. Out of all the beautiful women in Romania, why me?

I hated him with all in me that was left to hate, and yet, something strange happened whenever he was near. My stomach seemed to curl in on itself, my muscles coiled and tightened, and sometimes I felt the phantom flutter of my long-still heart. He affected me, and I didn't understand why. I knew that he desired me, that he felt a pang of lust for me. I had learned that Dracula never turned women he didn't lust after. But I had spurned all his advances, made it clear that his touch disgusted me, that I wanted no part of him. In fact, to defy him further, I refused to take a human life to sustain my own. Instead, I hunted for game inside the castle grounds, drinking the blood of animals to slake my thirst. I had a theory as to why he affected me so: That night when he had changed me, he gave me some of his blood, which filled me with life. It was cursed life, life I did not want, but life nonetheless. Perhaps it was his blood in my veins that caused the yearning, that small part of him inside me that wanted him. I did not matter if my theory was true or not. I would not let him have me. Such weakness would be the same as dying again.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that we had almost reached the village until heart-wrenching cries broke through my reverie. A woman lay crumpled in the snow beside a stone wall, wailing and weeping with the grief of her lost child. I approached her, keeping my face hidden inside my hood. The villagers knew what had happened to my family, and when they had not found my body among them, they had assumed that I was either dead or a new vampire. I didn't want to give them any confirmation or cause to fear me. To them and to myself, I was better off dead.

I knelt in front of her, and she raised her head, her eyes puffy and red. Her eyes didn't linger on my face, but were quickly drawn to the boy wrapped in my cloak. I smiled and laid him in front of her. He stirred and moaned in his sleep. I put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. "He's safe."

With one shaking hand, she touched her child's face, found it soft and warm, and flung herself over him with a cry of relief. After a moment, she looked up at me, smiling through her fresh tears of happiness.

"Thank you."

I left her there with her son and strode away down the snow-dusted path. The Castle Valerious lay on the outskirts of town, and I wanted to be in and out of there as quickly as possible. A confrontation with Anna, who was to be my sister-in-law and who hated vampires more than any human on earth, would not be pleasant for either of us.

At the castle, I leapt noiselessly onto a high window ledge and crept into a small armoury. I could tell by the layer of dust that no one had been in here for a while. I could hear two plain voices, one male and one female. I recognized the female voice as Anna's, and could only assume that the male's was her guest. I opened the door, the creak undetectable to human ears but plain to me, and slunk into the hallway. The door to a large parlor was open, but instead of chairs and tapestries, I saw papers, desks, and weapons scattered over every available surface. I could see Anna's face, but the stranger had his back to me. There was another man in the back of the room, short and nondescript, wearing monk's robes. I paid no attention to him. Anna continued talking, unaware that I was listening.

"Some say you are a murderer, Mr. Van Helsing. Others say you are a holy man. Which is it?"

He spoke then, sighing. "It's a bit of both, I think." His voice had a hint of a growl in it, but was gentle. I could hear exhaustion, both physical and otherwise. I furrowed my brow; his voice was the voice of one who had lived long centuries of war and struggle. Anna strode past him, and as he turned to follow her, I saw his face. He was well-muscled, broad in the chest, but carried with him a grace that was not immediately identifiable. His hair was long, just above his shoulders, and a soft shade of brown. But his eyes were what drew me. They told the stories of times that his age could never have seen, stories of ancient wars and long-dead soldiers. These were eyes that had seen death a hundred times over, and were yearning for the grave themselves. I felt an ache of pity for him, but curiosity as well. What kind of human could hold so much time in his eyes and yet still be so young?

I crept back inside the armory, and stopped dead. There were fresh tracks on the floor, tracks that looked like they were made by a wolf, if not for their size. They were as broad as a human hand, the tracks changing as they moved forward. I crouched, prepared to fight, and then I saw what lurked in the shadows. It was a man, his clothes so ripped and tattered that they barely hung from his muscular frame. I saw his face, recognized it in the dark, and straightened, gasping. It couldn't be who I thought it was, it wasn't possible.

"Velkan?"

Velkan!

He stepped forward, not bringing himself out of the shadows, but closer to me. His eyes widened in surprise. They had changed somehow, but they were still the deep brown-black eyes that I'd fallen in love with. He spoke my name, and his voice was so achingly familiar that I had to choke back a dry sob.

"Romnika?"

I crossed to him, stood in front of him. He took my face in his hands, studying me, as if he couldn't believe it was really me. The warm roughness of his skin brought a flash of beautiful, sweet memory, and I couldn't stop myself from burying my face in his chest, feeling myself coming home as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"How can you still be alive?"

I brought my face up, shaking my head. "It doesn't matter now. All that counts now is that you and I are together again."

We kissed, and I couldn't hold back the sobs now. I shook in his arms, and then he pushed me away. His eyes had hardened, turned cold. He looked at me so strangely, and I wondered if I had done something wrong.

"Did Dracula make you his bride?"

I hung my head. "Yes, Velkan. The night my family was murdered, Dracula took me and changed me. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

His stern expression cracked, crumbled, and he hid his face in his hands, muttering to himself. "No, no, no. Not you. I never wanted this for you. You weren't supposed to be a part of this world."

I took his wrists, tried to pry his hands away from his face. I knew he was strong, but I couldn't move his arms. That should have alerted me that something was wrong, but I only cared about his anguish. "No, Velkan. I've always been a part of this world. But you are here, and you're alive. I thought you were dead."

I went to kiss him again, and he pushed me away, more firmly this time. "No, no, I can't. I have to find Anna. Where is she?"

I was taken aback. "I-I don't know."

He dashed out of the room, skirting around the small shaft of moonlight that split the darkness. I stood stunned for a moment, my eyes stinging with tears I could no longer shed. The man I had been engaged to marry, the first man I had ever loved, was alive. And I repulsed him. I walked, still dazed, out of the armoury, and heard Anna and Velkan talking in the next room. Anna's voice was excited, even a little frightened, but Velkan's was terrified. I stood in the doorway, watching them. Velkan's eyes burned with urgency, and his hands were clutching her shoulders almost desperately.

"Anna, listen to me! I know Dracula's secret! He has a ma-!"

His words were choked off, and as a beam of moonlight hit him, I saw just how battered he was. His skin was covered in bruises, and shallow cuts criss-crossed all over his chest and abdomen. He backed into the wall, knocking over a table, and I saw his eyes change from dark brown to yellow ochre. He tore at his already tattered shirt, and the expression of pain that distorted his face, both physical and emotional, was agonizing to watch. He threw an arm behind him, and began to _crawl up the wall_.

"No…no…"

The anguished cries weren't mine, but I felt the same way. Anna had realized, as I had, what had happened to her brother. I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle a sob, clenched my teeth, but nothing could keep back my horror.

"No, Velkan, no."

He had become a werewolf.

* * *

><p><em>And there I leave you. Keep reviewing, please! Cheers!<em>


	4. Troubling Touch

I felt hot anger singeing my nerves, racing along my veins, and bolted into the armory. In one continuous motion, I straightened my body, leapt through the window, and as shards of glass flew around me, I transformed into a white, winged harpy. I refrained from flying whenever possible, despising the unfamiliar and grotesque shape my body took on. But the hatred and fury I felt now was too much to be contained in my human form, and it felt right as I streaked through the night. Unholy screeches ripped up from my throat as I neared the castle. I was sure Dracula could hear me coming, but I didn't care. As I came near the window of the library where I had left him last, I straightened my body like an arrow, tucking my wings close to my sides, and burst through the glass window. I landed on the balls of my feet, already changed back into a human body, before the pieces of glass tinkled against the floor. He was still standing at the fireplace, and he turned coolly to face me. He said nothing, but arched one eyebrow, as if to say, _Yes?_

I strode across the room and slapped him across the face with all the strength I could draw from myself. I began to scream.

"How could you do this to me? You took him away once, was that not enough? You take the lives of my family, curse me with this monstrous half-life, and still you dare to change the only man I've ever loved into a werewolf? Can you sink no lower?"

He fingered the red handprint on his cheek, then smiled and began to laugh, his voice low and derisive.

"I've never seen you so furious, darling. Your anger is refreshing."

I slapped him again. "Do you take pleasure from my torment? Answer me! Why, Vladislas?"

I had never used his first name before, and he smirked, perhaps finally realizing that my rage was for real.

"I assume you met our gypsy friend at the Castle Valerious?"

I raised my hand to strike him again, but before I could, he grabbed my wrist, his fingers biting into my skin. His sardonic expression had caved into one of anger.

"I will not let what my brides and I have worked for be jeopardized by your feelings for the boy! All I want is life for my children, and I will have it one way or the other!" Abruptly, his face softened. "I know that it is hard for you to understand this, because you have yet to give birth."

I gritted my teeth. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than give life to your vile offspring."

His grip on my wrist slackened, but he didn't let go. Instead, he pulled me closer. "I know that adjusting to your new life has been hard for you. But what I can't understand is why you hate me so. All else fear me, but not my brides; none but you."

I felt my face harden. "You don't know? You honestly haven't figured it out? My family, the man that I loved, you took it all away from me. You destroyed everything I cherished, and instead of killing me and letting me find peace, you condemned me, you took away my only hope of seeing my family again. You've stolen everything I held dear to me, and yet you still expect me to serve you without a thought."

He smiled, but it was soft, not mocking at all. Finally, he released me. I chafed my wrist, trying to rub out the ache that his strong hand had left. "You still have so much to learn." He stepped closer, his eyes beginning to flame. "You know, your rage is intoxicating. It's almost a scent, your fury, like burning incense. You have a very pleasant fragrance when you're angry." His hands curled around my waist, pulling me to him. I strained away, but he was stronger than me, holding me tighter than iron bands. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Maybe you do not hate me as much you think."

His lips parted, came closer. I couldn't help parting my lips as well. Then, his mouth covered mine, and I almost didn't realize that I was kissing him back. When I did, my body began to scream against every point where he touched me. I shuddered with revulsion, and tried to pull away. His hand pressed to the small of my back, pinning me against him. I made a noise of protest, but it was lost inside his mouth. Finally, I stopped resisting, stopped reacting and became a stone statue in his arms. At last, he broke the kiss. His eyes searched my face for an instant, then he withdrew his arms from around me and returned to staring into the fire.

"Did you find out anything about the stranger?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes. His name is Van Helsing. He is a holy man, and it appears he's here to protect Anna. That is all I know."

He was silent for a moment. "Very well. Aleera and Verona are at Castle Frankenstein, you will join them."

I swept out of the room, grateful to be out of his presence. I absently wiped my lips with my hand as I walked down the corridors, my mind still struggling with that kiss. I had been able to turn away other attempted kisses, why was this one different? Why had I let him kiss me? Could it be that I really was beginning to feel for him? I shook my head. No. I wouldn't give in. I couldn't. But still…

My mind, troubled by his touch, wouldn't rest even as I passed through the icy barrier between this castle and the Castle Frankenstein. Only when Aleera jumped into my path, her face frantic with worry did my wonderings cease. She held a dark bundle in her arms, and she thrust it at me.

"Quick, Romnika! Put these on!"

I furrowed my brow, confused. "Aleera, what's going on?"

"Dracula is trying again tonight. Verona and I will be down in the village with them, helping them." She paused, trying to gather herself. "I need you there, I need you in case something…"

I nodded. The three brides before me had given birth to thousands of Dracula's stillborn children, and he had been trying to bring them to life ever since. One year ago, a man named Victor had found the key to life, but he and the key had both perished before Dracula could use them. Every other experiment that he had tried resulted in life lasting only for a few minutes before his young died. It broke his brides' hearts to see their children, their babies dying all at once, and it crushed me to see them so stricken. I hoped that I could do whatever I could to help their pain if they should fail, and tonight I was to be there in the village in the event of their children's deaths.

I took the clothes and nodded. Aleera smiled gratefully and touched my arm. "Just a word of caution. Dracula and Verona don't know you're coming, and they would…discourage it if they did. Try to remain out of their sight." I nodded again, then turned and walked out of the room. The cloth was rough and scratchy, and I was grateful that the irritating fabric no longer had any effect on my immortal skin.

I glanced out of the window, and could see the tower where Dracula's equipment was set up. Electricity snapped and arced, the white light dancing across my face. I leaped from the window and landed lightly on the windowsill of the tower, and a moment later, I heard Dracula's voice.

"I send you on a simple errand to find out who our new visitor is, and you had to stop for a little chat with your sister."

To my horror, I heard Velkan's voice, which shook and gasped as if he had recently suffered a great deal of pain. "Leave her out of this, Count! She doesn't know your secret, and I am soon to take it to my grave."

"Don't wish for death so quickly. I intend for you to be quite useful."

Velkan spoke again, and I was fiercely proud of the defiance in his voice, brave in spite of the pain and in spite of the danger. "I would rather die than help you!"

I heard the wry amusement in the Count's voice. "Oh, don't be boring. Everybody who says that dies. Besides, tonight, after the final stroke of midnight, you will have no choice but to obey me." I heard a loud thump that crunched horribly, and Dracula's smirking tone. "Look familiar?"

My heart split in two when I heard the painful recognition and grief in Velkan's quiet voice. "Father?" I heard him clench his jaw, heard the air move as he turned toward Dracula. "Nooo!"

His cry was abruptly cut off with a small gurgle, and Dracula's voice became an angry hiss. "He proved useless, but I'm hoping with werewolf venom running through your veins, you will be of greater benefit!"

I couldn't stand to listen to any more of this, and I crawled to the underside of a stone bridge that linked two towers. I sat and drew my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my head on them. My shoulders shook as I sobbed, my grief sticking in my throat. Velkan may be resigned to his fate, but I wasn't.

Breaking the silence of my pain, I heard two sets of footsteps on the bridge above me. One pair was heavy, the cadence longer; most likely a man. The other was shorter, lighter, graceful, and distinctly female. I peeked out from under the bridge and saw the hem of a long leather coat flapping in the wind. It had to be Van Helsing and Anna. Somehow, they must have found out about Dracula's plans to bring his young to life. If they found the birthing hall, they would kill all of the children that Aleera and Verona held so dear. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to give the children a chance to live, for Aleera's sake if no one else's.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, my dears!<em>


	5. A Failed Experiment

I soared through the air to the nearest open window, and found myself one floor away from the hall where the birthing sacs were hung. I ran down the stone steps, my skirts gathered in my hands, and just as I reached the next floor, I was knocked off my feet by a wave of sparkling electricity, the taste of ozone hot and strong in my mouth. The process had begun.

I couldn't run fast enough to the hall where Aleera's young were now opening their eyes, taking their first breaths, feeling their first heartbeats. I prayed that I wouldn't be too late, that at least some of the children could be spared.

Suddenly, I slammed into something solid. Softer than stone, it gave a little as I ran into it. I smelled fresh gunpowder and leather, and I knew that I had at last confronted Van Helsing. He caught my shoulders, and I cried, "No sir, please don't hurt me!"

He sunk to the floor, crouched by me. "Shh. I'm not going to hurt you, miss." His voice was a low murmur, soothing. "What are you doing here?"

My mind raced, and I could only think of one thing that would explain why an apparent human was here. "I don't know. I was brought here just after sunset. They took me from my family." I shook convincingly enough that he held me to his chest to comfort me. His embrace was gentle, reassuring, but short. Soon, he pushed me away, but took my face in his hands.

"I need you to stay here. He's coming, but I'll come back for you. I'll get you out of here alive. I promise."

He straightened and hurried away, his footsteps stealthy for a human. I smiled, then looked around the room. It had been ripped apart, pieces of machinery and wooden beams scattered around the floor. I heard Dracula coming closer, his steps slow and easy. He spoke, and his voice was low and husky.

"I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat. Usually, when I approach, I can almost dance to the beat." He began clapping his hands, increasing the tempo until it was almost frantic, a parody of a frightened heart. "Strange that yours…" the claps slowed, became calm, "…is so steady."

He walked forward, his eyes scanning the room. I stayed out of sight, but crept around to where I could see him better. A broken piece of a generator sparked with electricity, and he whipped his head around, his face smooth in the sudden flash of light. Van Helsing took advantage of his momentary distraction and leapt out. I saw a flash of silver clutched in his hand, and as Dracula turned back to him, Van Helsing plunged the stake into his heart. Dracula cried out, a gurgling sound came from his throat, and Van Helsing twisted the stake in his chest, his face a mask of fury. He stepped back and crossed himself, his face still angry.

"Requiuscat in pace."

Dracula had stuttered back a few steps. He looked up at Van Helsing, the faux expression of mortal agony gone from his face. In fact, he was smiling. He spoke, his voice low and amused.

"Hello, Gabriel."

Was that Van Helsing's first name? How did Dracula know?

Delicately, he wrapped his hand around the shaft of the spike. He pulled it out with a groan, then looked down at it disdainfully. He addressed Van Helsing, although he didn't look at him at first.

"Is this your silver stake?"

He tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, and it clattered against the stone floor. Dracula stared intently at Van Helsing. "How long has it been? Three, four hundred years?"

Van Helsing didn't answer, and in fact, looked as if he had no idea what Dracula was talking about, as did I. Dracula's coal-black eyes narrowed questioningly, then they widened into a smirk of dawning comprehension. His hands went to his throat, untying the strings that held his cloak around his shoulders. "You don't remember, do you?"

I had to admire Van Helsing's courage. His voice held no emotion to betray him as he answered. "Exactly what is it I should be remembering?"

Dracula stepped forward, gesturing with his hands. As Dracula advanced, Van Helsing retreated. I noticed with amusement that his eyes flickered back to where he'd left me, leading Dracula away from that spot. "You are the great Van Helsing! Trained by monks and mullahs from Tibet to Istanbul." He pulled his leather gloves from his hands, letting them fall limp to the floor. "Protected by Rome herself, but like me, hunted by all others."

"The Knights of the Holy Order know all about you. It's no surprise you would know about me."

Dracula seemed almost excited now, rushing toward Van Helsing. "Yes, but it's much more than this!" Van Helsing backed away quickly, turned and pressed against a pillar. Dracula walked to stand in front of him, laughing that low, derisive chuckle I'd come to despise.

"We have such history, you and I, Gabriel."

I was fascinated, curious as to where this conversation was leading, but I remembered my promise to Aleera, and with superhuman silence, I crept from the room and made my way to the village. The young vampires were already wreaking havoc on the townsfolk, and they ran through the streets in a blind panic, desperately trying to get away from the slashing claws and biting teeth. I realized that in all the panic, if I stood still and watched, I would draw attention to myself. The humans might not notice, but Verona certainly would.

I dashed into a nearby tavern, ran up the stairs to the small living space above it. In the only room, the body of an elderly woman lay broken on the floor, her eyes staring sightlessly and her mouth open in a silent scream. Her pet dog was curled beside her, dead and bloodless as well. Three tiny vampires fluttered and scurried around the room, searching for something else to feed on; and then they saw me. They flapped toward me, screeching, and their tiny claws dug into my shoulders, lifting me off the ground. Their talons found no purchase against my skin, but they ripped into my clothes. As they carried me out the window the fabric tore, and I fell toward the ground. I screamed, an achingly human reaction to falling, and in a split second, I was wondering a thousand things. Why couldn't they hear that I had no heartbeat? How come they didn't realize that I didn't smell like a human? I knew that I didn't look like their mothers, but it should have been obvious to them that I wasn't human.

I grabbed a hanging sign in front of the blacksmith's shop, the three vampires tugging on my ankle. Two soon lost interest, but the third was determined to have me. I began to cry out, hoping Aleera would hear me and call off her child.

"Help me! Help!"

Aleera didn't come.

Suddenly, the pulls on my ankle ceased as a wooden bucket hit the young vampire full in the face. I let go of the sign in surprise, and fell once more. To add to my surprise, someone caught me in his arms. I assumed it was the one who had thrown the bucket. I looked up at him and recognized him. He was the other man I'd seen at Anna's castle the night I found Velkan again. Once, I'd heard Van Helsing call him Carl. He had a gentle face covered in blond beard stubble, and intelligent blue eyes.

The young vampire was not going to be deterred by a mere bucket to the head, and it streaked toward us. I had never before thought of them as having emotions, but I swore I could glee in its eyes at the prospect of two humans to feed on. Carl's arms tightened, pulling me closer to his chest, and we both screamed. He screamed from fear of death, I screamed from fear of discovery. If Carl saw that my skin didn't bleed, he would kill me himself.

Just before the young vampire reached us, it stopped cold. Its eyes bulged; its shrieks became sounds of pain. Suddenly, it exploded in a mass of grey-green ichor that sprayed toward us. Carl took a step back with a noise of revulsion. The night sky was rent with shrieks as the children all swelled and burst, dousing the streets with that foul ooze. Above their cries, I heard the wracked, anguished screams of two mothers watching all of their babies die. The cries grew softer as they flew away, back to the castle. They had seen the deaths of their young, were powerless to stop it, and I felt sorrow for their loss, sorrow that I had broken my promise to Aleera, that I had not been there to comfort her.

Carl set me on my feet and looked wonderingly up into the night sky. Although I was yearning to return to the castle, to be with Aleera in her grief, I had to continue playing my part as a naïve village girl. I approached him slowly, timidly.

"What happened?"

His voice carried a current of shock and surprise. "They just died…"

I suddenly remembered that this man had presumably saved my life, and a human would be so grateful to him. I threw my arms around his neck, kissed his scratchy cheek. He turned, somewhat bewildered, and I stared back at him, wide-eyed and innocent. "How can I ever repay you?"

He hesitated at first, then placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered his request in my ear. I smiled inwardly, but appeared incredulous on the outside.

"But you can't do that. You're a monk!"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Well, technically, I'm just a friar."

I smiled, nodded, and took his hand. He nodded back, suddenly very businesslike, and pulled me along to the castle where he was staying with Anna and Van Helsing. I was a little bit anxious of what he'd asked of me; I wasn't sure if I could do that particular task in this body. I had been with another man only once, when Velkan and I were engaged. I had snuck out of my house to meet him, and we ran together to the grassy countryside. It was summer, the air warm, but the breezes cool. Wildflowers had been in bloom, and the moon was full and bright. There had been captured starlight in his eyes that night, and I couldn't resist him. I reasoned with myself that it didn't matter, that we were going to be married anyway in two months. One week later, Dracula had killed my family and taken me as a bride. My still heart had been broken at the thought that I would be eternally separated from the man that I had loved, that I had given my virginity to. In defiance, I refused to make love with Dracula, though he had attempted to take me many times. I vowed to remain faithful to the man who should have been my husband.

* * *

><p><em>Romnika's first cameo appearance! I was feeling playful when I wrote this chapter, and decided to make her a "Purloined Letter" character, hidden in plain sight. Keep reviewing, there can never be too many! Cheers!<em>


	6. Haunted Dreams

Inside the castle, it was pitch black. Carl fumbled in the dark, but I could see very clearly where we were going. At last, he pulled me into a study and shut the door. His arms wrapped gently around my waist, and his lips found mine in the dark. He was very tender and caring, something that I had always valued in Velkan. This was another reason why I couldn't give myself to Dracula, who felt nothing. True, I didn't love Carl as I had Velkan, but it was easy to love him as a friend, and that in turn made it easy to let him make love to me.

We slept through most of the day, and fortunately, the couch we had been together on shielded me from the light. As I slept, I dreamed. I was in a room, large and empty, with no doors or windows, no escape. I was trapped, but I was not afraid. I was dressed in a beautiful crimson dress, long white gloves on my hands, a golden mask covering my face. Across the room stood Dracula, wearing a grand floor-length bronze colored cloak, his own face hidden behind a black mask.

Suddenly he stood directly in front of me, and he took me in his arms. At first his touch was soft, but then his hands pressed against my back and pushed me roughly against him. He tore the mask from his face, throwing it to the floor, and his long, spidery fingers pried my own mask away. My eyes closed as he pressed me even tighter to him. Half of my body was screaming in protest, but the other half wanted his touch desperately. He brought his lips close to mine, parting them, and I couldn't help parting mine as well. His mouth then covered mine, freezing my lips instantly. That threw me off; he had touched me before, and he had never felt cold to me. It was as if I was human once more. Although the part of me that was disgusted by him was screaming even louder, I also felt a strange sort of relief. It was like finishing a story that I'd only been told the beginning of, or breathing after being submerged in water. His teeth clamped down on my tongue, the taste of blood suddenly in my mouth, and the revulsion broke through the desire. I made as loud as noise as possible into his mouth, and he broke away. As he searched my face, I felt shock. Blood in my mouth? I was bleeding?

We began to dance, the mournful sounds of a phantom orchestra playing in my mind. His hand pressed lightly against my spine, holding me to him. Although in real life, I could easily break this touch; in this body I didn't possess the strength to do so. He led me in graceful twirls, then bent me rapidly over his arm. I groaned in surprise as he dipped me close to the floor.

"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?"

His voice sounded the same, but as he brought me back upright, my mouth opened and a voice that wasn't mine came from my throat. I felt my vocal cords vibrating, but I had not intended to speak. This was not my command.

"I won't let you trade me, Count."

His voice took on a reassuring tone, although it mocked more than it soothed. "I have no intention of trading you. And if I know Van Helsing, which I do, he's not planning on making a trade either. Neither of us has ever settled for half."

He bent me over again, so forcefully that I felt my spine stretch. I was no longer in my own body, and whoever I'd become was being held as Dracula's hostage, and she was a ransom for something else he wanted, something Van Helsing didn't want him to have; but Dracula wasn't planning on holding up his end of the bargain.

He took my hand in his and raised them above our heads, spinning me slowly around. My fist twisted helplessly inside his as I turned, his long fingers trailing over my waist. His touch left an odd sensation on my skin, like I'd spilled an icy liquid down my front. He pulled me against his chest, curling his arms around me possessively.

I spoke again in the voice that wasn't my own. "You make my skin crawl."

His arms grew fractionally tighter around my ribcage, just under my breasts, one hand on the slim curve of my hip. I felt his breath on my throat, and I strained away from him. His grip was too strong, however, and I couldn't escape. He murmured, his lips brushing against my skin as he spoke.

"This is not all I could do with your skin."

I shuddered at all the possible meanings of that as his mouth molded to the contours of my neck. After a moment, he spun me around again and resumed dancing. The tempo of the ghostly music increased, and we began twirling faster and faster. My head began to spin, and I felt dizzy. That was where I really began to realize that whosever body was I was in was human. Vampires didn't get dizzy. At last, he dipped me over his arm again, bending me closer to the floor than ever. We were in front of a large, floor-length mirror, and I looked into it with horror in my heart. The frightened face of Anna Valerious stared back at me. Dracula's voice was mocking, sarcastic. "Don't we make a lovely couple?"

Her words echoed my thoughts, even though the voice was not mine.

"Oh my God…"

He smiled as he pulled me up into his arms, pressing me lightly to him. "I am looking for a new bride, Anna. Someone strong and beautiful."

I felt icy terror in my chest; somehow, Anna would end up in Dracula's fatal embrace, bitten and undead, unwillingly condemning her entire family to an eternity of purgatory.

The music became faster still, and he pulled me to a far wall. I gripped his upper arm to keep from falling over. The hand that had been pressed between my shoulderblades slipped low to the small of my back. He spoke again, his voice taking on the low, persuasive timbre I knew so well.

"One brief moment of pain…" He pressed me to him so suddenly and so tightly that the air was pushed out of my lungs.

"And we could be together forever."

He placed my arm around his neck, caressing my bared upper arm. I felt my resolve slipping away, felt myself forgetting why I didn't want to die. I had to remember why I hated him so much, had to find a way to convince myself not to give in to him. I placed my hand on his chest, and even through the thick fabric, I could feel something missing.

"You have no heartbeat."

He bent me back for the last time, slowly, supporting me easily with one hand between my shoulderblades, as if I was made of nothing heavier than air. He placed his hand flat on my stomach, his black eyes flaming and blazing like hellfire.

"Perhaps it just needs to be rekindled."

Appreciatively, he slid his palm up my stomach, between my breasts, over my chest, his fingertips brushing the line of my jaw with the lightest touch of skin against skin. It became harder to breathe, my chest became heavy, and my breaths became gasps. His eyes changed colors as all vampires' did when they were about to bite. The black was replaced with a pale blue; onyx to ice, stone to steel. His teeth lengthened, sharpened, and as he lowered his mouth to my neck, I shuddered violently, wrenched myself out of his arms, and screamed, "NO!"

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short, and I'm sorry, but it made sense to stop the chapter there. Cheers, my friends!<em>


	7. Woven Mysteries

My scream woke me, my skin colder than death. Carl was curled up beside me, his back to me. I tried to calm my gasping breaths, my chest rising and falling, one hand pressed over my heart. Eventually, I laid back down under the blanket, settling back into the sofa where we'd spent the day. It was only a dream. A nightmare.

Carl began muttering in his sleep, the word "vampires" over and over. Then he bolted upright, crying out the word. "Vampires!"

I touched his arm, and he yelled and jerked away, stumbling across the room. I wrapped myself in the blanket, tousled my already-tangled hair, and sighed. I heard his heartbeat slow.

"Oh…now I remember."

The tone of his voice made me smile. My eyes were still closed, but I listened, hoping he would come back to bed. I admitted that it was nice to be held in living arms, comforted by a beating heart and a pulse. It was so lovely that the smell of his blood was almost completely overshadowed.

However, I heard a clunk, then Carl's gasp. I thought perhaps he had knocked something over.

But immediately following it was a grating noise, the sound of heavy rock scraping against rock. Carl's heartbeat jumped, and in a surprised voice, he began to recite something.

"Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the moon is shining bright, or crave another's blood when the sun goes down and his body takes to flight…"

He trailed off, pondering. I lay still, wondering to myself what the rhyme meant. It was common knowledge of how vampires and werewolves were created, so why was it written down and hidden away like a terrible secret? Where was the importance of it?

Suddenly, I heard the creak of armor, the clash of steel against steel. It sounded as if a battle were taking place in this very room. Following it came the unmistakable sound of ripping cloth, and lying underneath was the unpleasant and horrifying sound of tearing flesh. Furious snarls and screams filled the room then, almost drowning out Carl's cry of terror. Suddenly, something slammed into the edge of the sofa. It tipped over backwards, spilling us both onto the floor. I let out a surprised shout. Apparently, Carl had backed away from whatever caused the unholy noise, and had upset the sofa with me still on it.

I untangled myself from the blankets and crawled out from under Carl. I crouched beside his shaking form, my hand on his arm. His blue eyes were wide, terrified.

"What is it?"

He shook his head, not looking at me. "Nothing. Bad dream. Nightmare."

I put my arms around his shoulders, resting my forehead against his cheek. His heart rushed wildly with panic, pounding fiercely in my ear. I simply held him, hoping I could simultaneously comfort him and thank him for holding me.

After a while, his pulse calmed, and he smiled and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled in return and touched his face, then stood and gathered my clothes. As I reached for a shoe, Carl's fingers closed gently around my wrist.

"Must you leave?"

I nodded sadly, then pulled the shoe onto my foot. I dressed quickly and left the castle, watching the dying light as I walked. I was unsure how angry Dracula would be with me for spending the day with a human, or if he would even be angry with me at all, but my spirits fell as I thought of the anguish and the grief I was sure to see on Aleera's face. To distract myself, I thought of the curious dream I'd had.

Most of my dreams were memories being relived. Even when I was human, my dreams were simply glimpses of my past. But this dream had been so real and vivid, as most of my dreams were not. Also, I had been seeing and speaking in another's body, feeling what she felt. That was also rare.

I had only had this type of dream twice before; one that predicted the birth of my brother, and the second showing Velkan proposing to me. When I'd had the first dream, my mother had not even been pregnant. But I felt the pain of childbirth, saw the baby being pulled from my womb, held his warm weight in my arms, felt love so strong I thought my heart would burst. It had happened within a year.

My second dream about Velkan's proposal was somewhat of a surprise. We had been promised to each other since we were children, so a marriage proposal was rather unnecessary. Velkan told me that he wanted it to be official between us, not just between our parents. The sight of him down on one knee, clasping my hand in his, and hearing him ask me to be his wife brought tears to my eyes then; my eyes only stung now. That had also come true within a year. I hoped that this new dream predicting Anna's death and transformation would not be the same, for her sake.

At last, I'd reached the castle. Aleera perched on a windowsill of the farthest turret, looking out at the flat black sky. I flew to her side and placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder, but she didn't turn. After a minute or two, she whispered.

"Where were you, Romnika?"

I sat beside her, curling my knees up to my chest. "I was there, Aleera, I swear it. I saw it happen. To avoid attracting attention to myself, I had to act human. Some of your children apparently thought I was, and they attacked me. The man who travels with Van Helsing, he 'rescued' me from them, and in keeping with the human act, I asked how I could repay him. He asked me for something I couldn't refuse him."

Aleera finally looked at me, the ghost of a smile on her face. "You slept with a monk?"

If I had been able to, I would have blushed. "Well, technically, he's just a friar."

Her eyes sparkled for a moment, then became flat again. She turned away from me, looking back out at the sky. "He wants to see you; he's waiting in your room."

A shudder rippled down my spine, leaving an icy, trembling feeling in my stomach. I nodded, unable to speak, and left, trying to control the tremulous fear. How angry was he with me? What would he do to me for disobeying him? I didn't care if I died, but knowing Dracula, death would be an improvement from the punishments he had in store.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading my story! If you could kindly leave a review, I'd be forever grateful! Cheers!<em>


	8. Crumbling Walls

It seemed as if my footsteps echoed louder than usual as I walked slowly down the stone corridors. My door was closed, and I placed my ear against the wood, straining to hear any sound from inside. It was silent. I pushed the door open and stepped across the threshold. The room was dark and still; nothing moved. I could see no silhouette in the moonlight, and though my eyes searched the walls, even the ceiling, I saw no one. However, I could sense him there, like a prickling on the back of my neck.

"You've returned."

His voice broke the silence behind me, quiet and thoughtful. I started, and turned to face him. He leaned against the stone wall by the door, his hands clasped in front of him. He kept his eyes down as he spoke.

"Where have you been?"

I let out a stale breath. "It is no business of yours."

"Isn't it?"

"No, it is not. I am not your slave, Dracula; even though you have taken everything else from me, I still have-"

He cut me off. "Your free will?" In an instant, he was standing in front of me. I knew now why he had kept his eyes averted from me; to hide the black flames that danced in them.

"Your choices were forfeit long ago. Now, you belong to me, and your defiance is wasted!" His hand wrapped around my throat, and I felt my feet leave the ground. I clawed at his arm, but he seemed not to notice.

"My patience with your arrogance is growing thin! If you refuse to accept your fate, if you despise me so much, perhaps you should appeal to Anna and beg her to kill you!"

With a growl, he released me and turned, taking several quick steps away from me. I crumpled to the ground in a heap, gasping. He turned back to me, his face still contorted with rage. I had never seen him look so terrifying, and I curled into a ball, hiding my face from him. His breathing slowed, and I could feel him take a single step toward me. When he spoke, his voice was soft, soothing. "No, no. Do not fear me, little one. I mean you no harm."

I got to my feet as gracefully as I could, one hand cradling the column of my neck. He was still a good four feet away, and I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. "How can I believe that you mean me no harm? You destroyed everything good left in me." I lowered my hand to my side. "All I want to know is why, Dracula. Of all the beautiful women in Romania, why me? Why was I chosen to be your bride?"

He sighed, his tensed shoulders loosened slightly. Slowly, he brought his gaze to mine. His eyes still burned, but the flames were softer, kinder. "The truth is that you were a transformation of convenience. You were very close and very beautiful. And you smelled exquisite." He stepped closer, his movements slow. "Even now, you smell the same. Like roses and warm candle wax."

I looked down, certain that if I had blood in my body, it would be rushing to my face. He kept his distance, but watched me closely, studying me, perhaps sensing the shifts in my emotions.

"Do you understand why my brides cling so fiercely to me? Why I treasure them so?"

I shook my head, and at last, he closed the distance between us. He stood no more than an inch from me, and I felt no sudden urge to back away from him. I couldn't remember being this close to him willingly.

"It is because they are my only family, and I have become everything to them. We become the world to each other. All I wanted was to share our world, our life, with you."

I sighed. "Did you never think that I wouldn't oppose this so if I had been given a choice? If you had taken me only, left my family alive, and given me a choice, I would have become yours willingly enough."

His lips curled up in a small smile, but only sadness reached his eyes.

"Would you?"

His hands slid around my waist, up my back. He bent his face to mine, and for the first time, I didn't turn away. I felt his breath on my face; my lips parted in anticipation. At last, he kissed me, his lips softer than I had remembered them. My urges to resist him were gone, dissolved away in the coolness of his touch. I kissed him back without a thought, completely abandoning all my hatred. His strong hands pressed me tightly to him, rose to cradle my face. I wondered if this was how his other brides felt when he kissed them.

He broke the kiss first; the sound of our lips disconnecting seemed to fill up the world. He smiled softly, his fingertips brushing my skin.

"This is the first time you haven't resisted me, Romnika."

I smiled in spite of myself, and laid my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms securely around me. "This was the first time I didn't want to."

As I buried my face in the hollow of his shoulder, I recalled a flash of memory; my mother and father in the kitchen. It was Christmas Eve, and after dinner, he had wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her. I remembered the love in his eyes, the tenderness with which he held her, but I couldn't remember her face. I strained to see it, to see what expression she'd had, to remember if she'd smiled or cried, or laughed, but I couldn't.

I broke out of his embrace, crossing to the window and looking out at the stars. He followed me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What troubles you?"

It took me a moment to find the will to speak. "I'm losing her again. My mother. I can't remember her face. She's slipping away from me, and it's frightening."

For the first time since I was changed, a tear slipped from my eye. I thought I had cried all my tears in those first few months; I was sure I would never be able to shed a tear again. But the wetness rolled down my face, hot and then cold on my skin. He turned me around in his arms, bent his head, and kissed the tear away, groaning at the taste of the salt. His lips brushed across my cheek to my ear, and he whispered, "Don't be sad, please, darling."

I laid my head against his chest, my ear over his silent heart. "I loved them so much, Vladislas. They were everything to me. I want to remember them, to keep them close to me. But it seems…it seems as if I can't."

He wrapped his arms around me again, his hands pressed against my shoulderblades. "There, there, my love. You must learn to let go of your humanity. I am your family now, and I can be all that you need. A brother, a father, a protector, a husband-" He stretched out his fingertips under my chin and tilted my head up, so that he could look into my eyes. His stare was smoldering; I could almost smell the smoke. "A lover."

I shut my eyes. "Please don't ask so much of me yet. I won't deny you forever, but I need time to heal from my mortality." I smiled and touched his face. His skin was smooth, cool to the touch, and he sighed at the touch of my hand. "I can appreciate you as a protector, even as my husband."

He smiled and took my hand, kissed my fingertips. "Then husband and protector I shall be."

I laid my head on his chest, my hands on his shoulders, and let myself surrender to his embrace. It had been a long time since I'd been held so tenderly, and as I breathed in the scent of leather, clean linen, and cedar, I realized how comforting it was, how soothing.

We stayed in that gentle embrace until the sky lightened to gray with the approaching dawn. He sighed, kissed my cheek, and withdrew his arms. He took my hand and kissed it, murmuring, "Sleep well, my love," then left the room. I lingered in the middle of the room, my arms feeling strangely empty, then slipped under the satin sheets, covering my body from the sun. Pleasant drowsiness overcame me, and I drifted off to sleep with the feel of his arms around me still on my skin.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for continuing on in this little adventure! Cheers, my friends!<em>


	9. Change of Heart

When I woke at twilight, I felt a peaceful contentment that I hadn't yet experienced in this life. I began to smile, and then I recalled the reason for my serenity. With a few carefully chosen words, spoken softly in my ear, Dracula had felled the walls around my heart and captured it like a battle general. I sat up, climbed out of bed, threw my cloak around my shoulders. Had it been that easy for me to let down my guard, to let him in? I remembered the way he'd held me, kissed me, touched me, and it seemed as if there was true love in his eyes. But I knew that Dracula was a creature that felt no love, although it seemed as though he had tried. I, however, could still love, and more fiercely than the other brides. We had retained our human emotions, but mine were stronger, since I had been human the most recently. And, to my distress, I was beginning to feel love for him.

I leaped from the window, soaring into the air over the woods. I touched down lightly on a cliff dusted with snow, stood there still and silent, absorbed in my thoughts. The only sounds were the sighing of the wind in the trees, the occasional scurrying of small animals, the cries of night-birds and the howls of wolves. It was peaceful here, but I was not. I had admitted to myself that I loved him, but I also knew that this love was involuntary; I hadn't wanted to love him. He had murdered me, watched as his brides killed my family, gave me the curse that had ended my life. I should hate him, should cringe at the very mention of his name, but I didn't. I _couldn't._

I knew that a vampire's greatest power was that of seduction, and Dracula had certainly seduced me. He'd whispered calming words, held me so gently, like a silent promise of just how deeply I would care for him. His scent, his voice, his face; everything drew me to him. I didn't want to _want_ him like I did. I despised how he made me feel when he touched me, loathed the way I loved the feel of his lips on mine. It divided me into two jagged pieces; the overwhelming and constantly growing need for him, versus the revulsion and hatred I felt. There needed to be an end to my internal conflict; I needed to choose. Either accept my love for him and be his loyal bride, or help bring about his downfall. I knew which I wanted the most, but could I live with my choice? A bitterly cold wind swirled the hem of my cloak around my ankles, and I bent my head, throwing my hood over my eyes. I turned on my heel, the decision made, and strode down the mountain. I questioned my resolution; would my position hold? I wasn't sure if I could remain steadfast, but I was willing to try.

I was going to see Anna and Van Helsing.

It wasn't long before I reached Anna's castle, the austere stone towers looming over me. I leapt onto a windowsill, then landed on the balls of my feet in the entrance hall. I lowered my hood, shaking snow from my hair. I stood, looking around for a moment. The hall was long, the ceilings high; even my silent steps echoed against the stone. Disembodied voices and whispers blew through the drafty corridor, like disturbed spirits lingering in the wind.

A dark figure stepped out of the hall to my left, holding a cocked pistol in its hand. I turned, raised my hands.

"Who are you?"

It was Anna. I lowered my hands, but the gun stayed at its current elevation. I spoke, my voice low and calming.

"My name is Romnika. I'm here to see Van Helsing."

"Why?" Her voice was mistrustful.

"I have information that may help you destroy Dracula."

At last, the barrel of the gun dropped as she faltered, her calm demeanor slipping. I had rocked her, that was plain to see.

"What did you say?"

"I can help the both of you. Please, I need to see him right away."

She was still wary of me, but she shoved the gun into a holster on her hip. Anna gestured and turned on her heel. "Follow me."

I matched her stride for stride, my hair rippling in time with the bounce of her curls. She didn't once look over at me, although I looked at her out of the corner of my eye several times. Whenever I saw her, I could suddenly recall with vivid clarity the horror on her face as she danced with the Count in my dream. I wanted her and Van Helsing to succeed, but more than ever, I wanted her to live. I hoped and wished that I could keep my dream from coming true.

We finally reached a large dining hall, a long, dark, wooden table taking up most of the space in the narrow room. Aside from Anna and myself, the room was empty. I turned to her, trying not to be upset by her mistrustful stare. "Where is Van Helsing?"

"He's asleep. What can I help you with?"  
>I sighed. "I can help. I want to help you both."<p>

Anna's look grew impatient. "You've said that."

"Yes, and that is all I will say until I see Van Helsing."

She gave an exasperated sigh, and at that moment, the heavy doors burst inward, and Van Helsing strode through them. He crossed directly to Anna.

"Anna, I-"

He caught sight of me, and whatever he meant to say was left unfinished. He looked curiously at me, recognition dawning in his eyes.

"You're the girl that…"

I cut him off, crossing to him and holding out my hand. "My name is Romnika. I can help you and Anna find a way to destroy Dracula." He took my hand, holding it in his warm, rough, strong one. He seemed somewhat apprehensive, but nodded and sat. There was a high-backed chair covered in forest green velvet against the wall, and I folded myself sinuously onto the verdant cushion. "For me to help you, I will need your trust. I must know everything that you have found out about Dracula."

Anna began to say something, but Van Helsing put his hand on her arm and shook his head. For whatever reason, he thought he could trust me. I suddenly felt a strange warmth in my chest, almost like happiness. He looked back at me and began to speak in a low and serious tone.

"We don't know much about Dracula or how he can be killed. We have a friend working on figuring it all out. However, we do know where the key to Frankenstein's machine is. We have found the monster."

I had to force myself not to gasp in shock. Almost a year ago, Victor Frankenstein had created something that resembled a human, but wasn't. He had constructed it out of the corpses of seven men, bringing it to life with a bolt of lightning. Dracula had coveted the life-giving machine for his own children, and had killed Victor in order to possess both the machine and the key. But the monster had fought him off and escaped, making his way to the old windmill with the body of his creator. The people of the village, outraged at the abomination and at Victor's grave-robbing exploits, had burned the windmill to the ground, with the monster still in it. Since then, Dracula had tried in vain to find a substitute, using humans, vampires, even werewolves in place of Frankenstein's monster, but none had been sufficient. The news that the monster was alive shook me, because it meant that Dracula had a way to bring his thousands of children to life, and once he found out, he would stop at nothing to obtain the key.

"Is the creature being hidden?"

Van Helsing sighed. "At the moment, yes. But earlier, one of Dracula's servants saw him, and by now, Dracula will know that he is alive. If we can get the creature to Rome, my friends can protect him there. But we haven't found a way of getting him out of Romania without attracting Dracula's attention."

I thought about what Van Helsing had brought to light, and an idea sprung to mind. I began to work it over, growing more and more pleased with myself as it took shape. Suddenly, Anna's impatient scoff broke into my concentration.

"What is she talking about?"

I realized that I had mumbling to myself. I threw back my hair and stood. "I think I have a solution to your problem. If you were to travel with two carriages, one carrying the creature, and one empty…"

Van Helsing caught where I was going. He stood, a smile spreading on his face. "A decoy."

I nodded. "Yes. I might distract them long enough for one of you to get the creature out of the country."

Van Helsing put his hand on my shoulder. I had to contain my gasp of hunger at his hot touch and the smell of his blood so close to my face. "It's entire possible, miss."

Anna stood next to Van Helsing, her face suggesting that she was in agreement. "Van Helsing could drive the empty one. They'd be more likely to attack the carriage that he'd be protecting."

As she spoke, I felt a slight burn across my back. The sun hadn't yet broken over the horizon, but it was sending seeking rays of pinkish-gold light over the snowy earth. I took Van Helsing's hand in mine, forcing myself to hold it tightly despite the incredible thirst it caused.

"I am glad to have been of some help to you, sir, but I am afraid I must leave now. My husband will be waking soon, and if I am not there…"

I shuddered and crossed my arms over my chest. Van Helsing understood and squeezed my hand, his face producing a small, soft smile.

"Thank you, Romnika. Go on."

I smiled, struck once again by the depth of time in his eyes. I nodded to Anna as I walked from the room. I was careful to stay within the bluish shadows as I slunk back to Dracula's castle. My husband wouldn't burn in the sun, but I certainly would. Even as I was attentive to the rising sun, my mind was apprehensive. I wasn't sure if there was any way that Dracula would find out about my help in thwarting him, but I feared that he may. If he did, I wasn't sure what he would do to me. Most likely, he would kill me, but the question was if he would finish me off quickly or, like my mother's housecat had done with mice, play with me before ending my life.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! As always, I ask for reviews. Surely that's not too much to hope for?<em>


	10. Restrained

Inside the castle entryway, it was still and completely silent. Not even a breath of the arctic wind blew through the ancient stone. My anxiety increased with each step I took. Suddenly, something solid and pale came flying at me, slamming into my legs and pinning me against a wall. Verona strode out of the adjacent corridor, her exquisite features twisted with rage.

"How dare you! How dare you try and take away my children's only chance at life?"

I shoved away the large chunk of white stone, stumbling as my crushed femurs healed themselves. I straightened, trying my best to look as intimidating as she. "Verona, I don't expect you to understand-"

She strode to me and slapped me across the face so hard that I felt my cheekbone fracture.

"Understand?" She screeched, her voice vibrating in my ear. "You are consorting with the two people in this world that could take away all that we cherish, all that we've worked for! Does Dracula mean nothing to you? He is your husband!"

I snapped; my rage burst from me like a river behind a dam, surging in my chest and filling me with boiling heat. My vision was tinged red at the edges, so great was my fury. I back-handed Verona, the force of the blow sending her flying several feet back. I stood over her, screaming.

"He is not my husband, nor will he ever be! I am a prisoner here, held captive by a creature who can feel nothing! You and Aleera can worship your master all you please, but I will have no part in this! I reject this cursed life, this unholy existence!" I threw my head back and screamed to the ceiling. "I wash my hands of you, Vladislas, do you hear me? I am finished!"

I leapt into the air, and as my feet left the ground, my body transformed into the monster I was in flight. I burst through a window, the broken glass feeling like several cool breaths on my skin. I'd had enough of living a lie. I'd never wanted to be a part of this life, caught in a war that existed far beyond the realm of humanity. I wanted to be far away from this madness, from Dracula, from Transylvania, from everything that I'd ever lost.

The ground and sky blurred together as I streaked into the west, staying low and in the rapidly lightening shadows. Out of the corner of my vision, I saw something large and dark come hurtling at me. Strong arms wrapped around my torso, pinning my arms and my wings to my sides. I screeched and thrashed, trying to break his grip, but to no avail. He was much stronger than I, and we crashed through another window, tumbling across the floor.

I stood, my wings shrinking back into my body and my skin returning to its normal fair hue, and looked around. I had never been in this room, but I knew all too well where I was; Dracula's bedroom. I shook my head wildly, then flung myself toward the shattered, gaping window. Those same strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me away from the window ledge and trapping my arms against my sides. I struggled and twisted, trying to fight my way out of his restraining embrace. I began to wail, my cries sounding like something one would hear floating in the air past Bedlam.

"No! No! Let me go!"

My body was heaving in dry, tearless sobs, my face crumpling. I was turned around, and Dracula crushed me against his chest, saying nothing but effectively trapping my hands between his chest and mine. I pushed against him, still struggling to get away from him, but even my wild strength was no match for his quiet restraint. Suddenly, I heard him murmuring soothingly in my ear, his voice low and hypnotic. "Hush, love, calm yourself. It's all right. Stop struggling, darling, you'll only hurt yourself."

All the fight suddenly drained out of me, and I buried my face in his shirt, trembling with the weight of my emotion. Dracula's long-fingered hand stroked my hair in a comforting rhythm, soft and gentle. His lips pressed to my temple, and he whispered only one word.

"Why?"

I kept my face buried in the hollow of his shoulder, unable to raise my eyes to his. "I had to," I murmured. "It was the only way for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this anymore. I don't want to."

"Don't want to what?"

"Love you."

He stared down at me, incredulous. His hold on me slackened, but I made no move to break away from his arms. "Romnika, you truly love me?"

I beat a fist against his chest in hopeless frustration. "But I don't want to!" At last, he released me, and I turned from him, hanging my head. "I do love you, Vladislas, I can't help that. But I shouldn't. You led your brides to my family, watched mercilessly as they died. You saw me and took me for yourself, instead of sending me to join my family. You captured the man I was engaged to and had him turned into a werewolf so that we would be parted forever. I have so many reasons to hate you, and yet I don't. I can't."

His arms wound themselves around my waist, and I felt his cheek brush mine as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Oh beloved, I understand. How often does the victim fall in love with her murderer?"

I sat on the edge of the large, ornate bed, sinking into the plush bedspread. My eyes stung, but I had at last run out of tears. Dracula sat at my side and folded me into his arms. He simply held me for a long moment, rocking me with his breathing. He kissed my hair and whispered, "The sun is rising, dear one. We must sleep."

I raised my grief-riddled face to meet his eyes. "Sleep is all I can bear tonight, Vladislas, even in your bed."

He smiled dryly and kissed the tip of my nose. "I promise."

We lay down together, pulling the thick comforter over our heads to shield us from the sun. Dracula's arms curled around me, holding me to him. I rested my head against his chest, relishing the feel of his body lying next to mine. His lips brushed my eyes, my nose, and finally, my lips. "Sleep well, my precious one."

I drifted to sleep quite easily; no prophetic dreams plagued my rest. At last, I felt freed, all of my grief and sorrow purged from my soul. The healing had begun, and now, I could begin to accept my love for Dracula. It would take time, but I believed that I could be truly happy as his bride.

* * *

><p><em>Nice try, Romnika! Thanks for reading and, hopefully, reviewing! Cheers!<em>


	11. A Sister Lost, A Prisoner Gained

As the sun sank below the horizon and the moon rose to take its place, I woke and sighed in contentment. I expected to feel strong, heavy arms around me, but I was alone. I thrust out my hand, seeking his still form. My palm found only rumpled sheets. I sat up, my eyes trying to search him out. Timidly, I called out his name, but received no answer. The room was empty, save for me. I slid gracefully out of the bed, adjusting the twisted skirt of my dress. I searched the castle, looking for signs of anyone. At last, I found Aleera and Dracula in the study. They knelt by the fire, Dracula cradling Aleera in his arms as she sobbed. The tableaux reminded me of how Dracula had held me the morning before. I stepped across the threshold, stunned.

"What happened?"

Dracula looked over at me, his eyes hard and emotionless.

"Verona is dead."

The news hit me like a blow to the stomach. I dropped to my knees, my hand fluttering to my mouth.

"No. It can't be. How?"

"Van Helsing killed her. They were trying to get the monster out of the country, and Verona was chasing the decoy carriage. Van Helsing drove it off a cliff, and when it hit the ground, stakes flew from it and impaled her."

I felt sick. I couldn't believe that she was dead. It was no secret that Verona and I were not friends, but we shared a life with Dracula. In time, we might have become like sisters. I felt her loss like a stab to the heart, my own pain sharpened by the anguish I heard in Aleera's cries. It was worse than when she'd seen her babies die; she had many more children, but a friend and sister were irreplaceable. The two of them had been together for hundreds of years, and they truly were like family. I went to Aleera, and she threw her arms around me, her shoulders heaving and her eyes yearning to shed the tears that had dried out long ago. We knelt on the floor, crying into each other's arms. Dracula watched us, his face blank.

In time, we found that we had no more cries to voice, and we climbed shakily but with unerring grace to our feet. Dracula motioned to me and gestured to a tray that held roasted meat, cheese, bread, and a silver chalice of wine. My brows furrowed in questioning, and he put his hand on mine as he spoke.

"Take this to Marishka's room, where our guest is staying."

I took the tray and nodded, still curious and a little concerned. I wondered as I walked, of who our guest could be. I knew that Dracula wasn't expecting anyone, and certainly no one human. I could smell living blood in the air as I entered the corridor that led to Marishka's room. There most definitely was a human here, and I moaned at the hot, appealing scent of their blood. Their identity remained a mystery until I opened the door, and then I had no desire to know.

Anna Valerious was sitting on the bed, staring at me with disbelief. I almost lost my grip on the tray as a wave of shock and horror swept over me. I could now see in my mind the crimson twirls of her dress, feel Dracula's freezing lips cover mine, feel his hand sliding between my breasts as he lowered his mouth for the final bite. My eyes widened. It was strange to see Anna with no silver knives shoved into her boots, no guns or bludgeoning weapons swinging from her belt. She stood and spoke only one word.

"You."

I set the tray down on a nearby sideboard and strode to Anna, my voice on the edge of panic. "Anna, you must listen to me. You-"

She slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt, but the blow caught me by surprise. "Van Helsing trusted you, you miserable wretch! I almost trusted you! You led us into a trap!"

She raised her hand to strike me again, but I grabbed her wrist, careful not to hurt her. "A trap for whom, Anna? I do not know how Dracula found out about your plans, but I assure you I did not tell him. If I had, don't you think they would have known which carriage was the decoy and which contained the monster?"

Her glare was poisonous, but she had no answer. Suddenly, I found myself wondering whose idea it had been to add the stakes to the decoy carriage. It certainly hadn't been mine. I abruptly had a flash of Anna forging the silver stakes, the flames from the kiln dancing over her face, which was contorted with hatred. I sighed.

"It was not my intention for you to be captured, Anna, believe me."

"And why should I?"

"I do not want you to die. Although I am Dracula's bride, I do not believe that either side has to die for this war to end. That is why I am here now." I released her wrist, and she took several steps away from me. I continued to speak, even though I was sure she was no longer listening to me. "There have been times when I have had prophetic dreams. I had one such dream the other night, and I saw your death by Dracula's hand."

She stared at me for a long moment. I kept silent, waiting and hoping that she would say something. I counted seventy-six beats of her heart before she spoke.

"Get out."

I sighed and lowered my eyes, realizing that I would get no further now. I left, and once the door had shut behind me, I heard her begin to weep softly. The pitiful sound wrenched at my heart, but I stiffened and walked out of the corridor. I would be no help to Anna if I allowed myself to be consumed with sorrow.

I knew that I couldn't persuade Dracula not to kill her, although I didn't think it was his plan at the moment. He wouldn't be sending her food if he wanted to kill her now. Perhaps if I warned her in advance, she would be ready to avoid his powerful seduction. Gaining her trust, however, would be difficult, and I only had a short amount of time left.

The only ball I knew of that would be coming soon was the All Hallow's Eve gala in Budapest, held in Dracula's summer palace and attended by all the vampires he had created. I had been forced to attend only months after I had been bitten. I stood against the wall, refusing to dance or speak. Before I knew quite what was happening, several young men had thrown me up on a dais by the orchestra and were demanding to hear me sing. The Count had stood at the back of the room, leaning against a pillar and smirking. I couldn't see what else I could do, so I sang for them, and had sung ever since. Perhaps, from my position on the dais, I could keep a closer watch on Anna, although what I could do to prevent her death at that point, I had no idea.

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps you can guess where Romnika's next cameo is going to be? Cheers, and remember to review!<em>


	12. Laying the Trap

A week passed, then two. Every day I brought Anna something to eat and told her details from my dream. Some days she was attentive, even asking questions. Most of the time, however, she was silent, refusing to even look at me. It frustrated and saddened me that I couldn't reach her, that I couldn't make her see that I was on her side. I wanted her to live.

Besides Anna, there were other issues that vexed me. Dracula and I had not slept in the same bed since that morning when I had tried to leave the castle. I knew that at some point, we would make love, and I was afraid of what would happen when we did. The desire I felt for him was something otherworldly, not like the pure, wholesome need I'd felt for Velkan. If our bodies ever met, I was frightened of the consequences.

The ball was approaching quickly, and Aleera and I had much to do. She modified an old gown of mine, adding gems and delicate embroidery, while I sewed together a gown for Anna. My heart sank as the needle flashed through the crimson fabric, and even Aleera's cheerful talk would not lift it. She would not be attending the ball, as she was pregnant and would be giving birth soon. After she finished my dress, she gave me an elaborate necklace, the wide, black band hugging my throat while strings of black pearls and teardrops of ebony cascaded onto my chest.

The day before the ball, Aleera and I were to meet Van Helsing and his traveling companions in the town square of Budapest. I was to remain hidden, as both Carl and Van Helsing knew my face, and Aleera would present the bargain. It was a simple trade; the creature in return for the princess. But we knew that Dracula would never release his greatest enemy, and we also knew that Van Helsing would never allow the creature to land in Dracula's hands. Both intended to end up with the whole prize.

We flew to Budapest under heavy clouds, Aleera clutched in my arms. Owing to the several hundreds of offspring in her womb, she could not change out of her human form. I held her carefully, knowing that at any moment, the birth pains could start.

At last, we reached the square. Aleera floated onto the roof of a stable while I crept around to hide behind a vegetable cart. As Aleera entered his sight, Van Helsing reached for his gun, and his movement stirred the still air. I smelled human blood, doubly strong, and moaned silently at the alluring, irresistible scent. Mixed with the sanguine aroma were Carl and Van Helsing's own scents, and I caught a trace of something else, something unpleasant.

The scent of Van Helsing's blood was much stronger than Carl's, as if he had an open wound; the strange odor must be coming from it. I sniffed again. It was woodsy, damp, like a rotting stump, with hints of an almost animal smell. I recognized that scent; it was the scent of a werewolf. Suddenly, it made sense. Van Helsing must have been bitten by a werewolf; Velkan, no doubt. I raised my hand to my mouth, both to cover my gasp and to mask the seductive smell of blood and the repellant odor of werewolf. Just then, I heard a rapid tsking noise come from Aleera, as if she were chastising them. I glanced at her, and she was crouched, waving one finger at the three of them.

"So much trouble to my master. So much trouble."

Van Helsing's voice was angry as he spoke. "What do you want?"

"The master commands a trade; the monster for the princess."

Van Helsing replied as expected. "Somewhere public, lots of people. Some place where your master will be less inclined to expose his…his other side."

Aleera and I smiled in synchronization. She pretended to think of a meeting place. "Tomorrow night is All Hallow's Eve here in Budapest. There is a wonderful masquerade ball." She laughed, a high, mocking titter, and leapt over the other side of the adjacent barn. I went to her side, making sure that Van Helsing's, Carl's, and the monster's attentions were diverted elsewhere. She was doubled over in pain; the birthing process would begin soon. Vampire women didn't show their pregnancies as human mothers did, but the births lasted longer and were considerably more painful. Aleera would be in agony for the next thirty-six hours, spitting out birthing sacs the entire time.

I carried her back as quickly and as gently as I could, then laid her down on the pallet in the birthing room. She wasn't sure at first if I should be there, but I insisted that I stay by her side. She held my hand as she began to give birth, and when the pain grew unbearable, she squeezed it so tightly that I could feel my bones being fractured multiple times, healed and broken again. At last, she demanded that I leave her and begin to prepare for the ball. A lot rode on this one night; either side could quickly gain the advantage. As I dressed, I felt the weight of trying to keep both sides alive on my shoulders like a physical burden. I had never carried anything this heavy, either as a human or vampire.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry it's short, that's just kind of the way it works out, y'know? Read and review, please! Cheers, dear friends!<em>


	13. Preparations

After I was dressed, I brought Anna her things and fixed her hair while she sat silent in front of a mirror that betrayed my true nature. As my hands shaped and twisted her hair, I heard her murmur.

"I believe you."

I tried to mumble around a mouthful of hairpins. "What?"

"I believe you about the carriage, and I believe you about your dream. I'm sorry that I haven't been-"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, I understand." I sighed as I continued to put up her hair. "Strange as it seems, I do not want you to die. My only wish is that this war ends with as little bloodshed as possible."

She muttered something that she obviously didn't mean for me to hear, but she must have forgotten that my hearing was much better than hers. "I don't think that will be a possibility." Anna smiled then, and looked into the mirror where my face would have been, averting her eyes when she realized that my reflection wasn't there. Turning to face me so that I could fasten her head-dress, she said in a musing tone, "You know, your eyes are different from other vampires."

It was my turn to smile. "They're lighter in color. I don't drink human blood, so my eyes haven't darkened. When a new vampire has their first taste of human blood, their eyes change color and will change during every bite thereafter. But since I have not tasted of it yet, mine remain the same."

Her face was solemn. "That's quite admirable."

I sighed, turning to fetch her gloves from the sideboard. "My husband disagrees."

Anna's face turned stony, her body stiffening. "I don't understand you, Romnika. You're a bride of Dracula, a vampire; a sworn enemy of goodness. But you are kind and compassionate, and you respect the sanctity of human life. Why are you so different?"

I tried not to look at her as I answered. "I was changed only four years ago. Because I am so new, and because I have not tasted human blood, I've retained more of my humanity. I can feel emotions sharper than the other brides could. I can still weep, though it seldom happens. I am still capable of love."

She sighed, and as I went to grab her white gloves from the nightstand, I caught the scent of Van Helsing on her discarded clothes. It reminded me of what I had smelled in Budapest, and I stiffened, my tone grave.

"Be careful around Van Helsing, Anna. Dracula is not the only one who can cause your death."

Her stare was strange, but when I didn't answer, she dismissed it. "Yes, I know. It was my brother who bit him."

I had suspected as much, but to keep up appearances, I said, "Your brother?"

"Yes. Van Helsing shot him and killed him soon after."

I gasped and clenched my fists. My eyes stung, but the tears wouldn't fall. "Velkan is dead?"

She stood and put a hand on my shoulder. "Does this upset you?"

I sighed. She would find out one way or another, so I decided to tell her myself. "Years ago, I was betrothed to Velkan. We were to be married six months after I turned eighteen."

"No, it can't be. The girl he was engaged to was killed by-"

"Vampires?" I turned, my eyes beginning to flame. "Dracula followed me home one night. I watched as his brides killed my family, and consoled myself with the hope that I would join them soon. Instead, I was taken to Dracula's castle and bitten, transformed into a new bride. Because I didn't go to the village to hunt, and because no one had seen me being taken, everyone assumed I was dead."

Her stare was hard as iron, but after a long pause, she said, "You and I are not so different, Romnika. Dracula has left us both alone, taken our entire families away." Her gaze softened the tiniest bit. "Do you hate him for what he did to you?"

I paused, trying to find my words. "I did. For four years, I have let hatred rule me. But now… now I am not so sure. I know that I should hate him, but it seems as if I can't anymore. It's as if he has control of my heart. It's hard for me to explain."

Anna's eyes flashed suddenly. "But wait, you know the whereabouts of Dracula's lair!" She leaned close, and I stepped back from her, not wanting the scent of her blood to overpower me. "Romnika, can you tell me where it is? If you truly want me to live, you'll help me find his castle."

I shook my head. "No, Anna, I can't. He's-"

At that moment, the door opened, and Dracula swept inside the room with his usual grace. His bronze cloak swept the floor, his mask tucked away. He crossed to me and took my face in his gloved hand, smiling. "You both look lovely."

Anna had sat back down at the vanity, looking into the mirror and not responding to his compliment. His hand left my face and found my own hand, bringing it to his lips. His dark eyes were locked with mine.

"How is Aleera?"

"She was doing well when I left her."

"Good." He looked back over his shoulder at Anna, and a dry smile curved on his face. He made to cross to her, but I put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Perhaps it would be better if she is escorted by someone she trusts."

His look was incredulous. "She trusts you?"

"I believe so."

He searched my eyes, then nodded slowly. "Yes. It will keep her calm." Slowly, he leaned into me, until his lips brushed against my ear, and whispered. "I will be watching the both of you. I shall see if you try to help her escape."

I lowered my head. "You have my word."

He laughed softly, tracing the curve of my jaw with his fingertips. "A word not given lightly, I imagine. I look forward to hearing your lovely voice again, dear one." He inhaled slowly, savoring my scent, then swept out of the room. I went to Anna and held out my hand. She looked back at me, her face hard and her expression irritated.

"Are we flying tonight?"

I was a little taken aback, but recovered quickly. "No. I thought flying would be a bit uncomfortable for you. But if you prefer to fly, then-"

"No, no. That's fine. Thank you for your consideration." Her voice was still stiff, and as we walked out of the castle together, she took my arm. At the threshold, she looked at me, her expression pleading.

"Don't let him seduce you, Romnika. Don't let him turn you into another mindless servant."

I didn't know how to reply to that, so I simply took her hand and began running. When she held onto me, Anna could run as swiftly as I could. If she was frightened, she didn't let on.

* * *

><p><em>Have you guessed Romnika's part in the ball yet? If not, it should come to you in the next chapter. Cheers!<em>


	14. The Masque Held Sway Over All

The journey to Budapest took mere minutes. I had to admit, even with Anna in tow, running helped to clear my mind and dispel some of the hovering fear from my heart. Physical activity, just as it had in life, always helped to center me and calm my spirits. When I was human, if I were ever agitated, I would find Velkan and we would go for a walk in the woods at the edge of his land. There was something about being in the stillness and quiet of the forest, the canopy of treetops and the carpet of snow and pine needles making it seem as if we were inside a vast cathedral. Indeed, being within the woods always inspired a feeling of reverence and respect. I wished that I could have felt that same quiet peace now, but I supposed that complete peace was impossible to achieve once one had joined the ranks of the damned.

We stopped just outside the palace in which the ball was held. As soon as I released her hand, Anna began to pat her hair though, not a strand was out of place, checking that her headpiece was still straight on top of her head. I laughed.

"Did you think that I would put your hair in any danger after I spent so long fixing it?"

She managed a smile, even lifting her gloved hand to her mouth to stifle laughter. Our mirth was short-lived, as Dracula approached us. His expression was stern, and his eyes were hard. I searched desperately for any trace of that softness I'd come to recognize, but there was none. He would make no concessions tonight, and the realization left a sickening feeling of hopelessness pooled in my stomach. He said nothing as he held out his arm for Anna to take, but arched a single eyebrow; the command was clear enough. As he steered her resolutely inside the castle, she cast on last imploring look behind her shoulder. I wanted to help her, to stay by her side and reassure her that she would get through this night alive, but I'd done all I could. Now, I could only watch and hope my dream wouldn't prove to be a prophecy.

Inside, torches and candles shimmered. The masks of the revelers were lit occasionally by the streams of orange fire that came from the flame-blower's lips. The copper medallions on the contortionists' costumes jingled happily, and the orchestra was playing a lively waltz. All of this provided an atmosphere of gaiety and merriment, but did nothing to ease my sense of dread. I took my place on the dais, faced the crowd, and began to sing.

The dancers moved about the floor with ease, and it was easy to spot Anna's blood-red dress. My throat almost closed when I saw his lips cover hers, and I remembered from the dream just how cold they'd felt. Almost without realizing it, I had raised a hand to my mouth, as if I could retrace the feel of his frozen kiss and erase it from both my lips and Anna's. My dread had escalated to clenching fear, and it was all I could do to keep my voice flowing smoothly. I saw him twirl her in front of a large, gilded mirror, and I felt with Anna the flash of horror that I'd experienced when I'd taken her place. They began to dance again, and my eyes were locked on them, waiting until I saw him bend her over, and run his hand over her stomach and chest. I could hear his voice even though he was halfway across the hall, heard it like an echo from my dream.

_"Perhaps it just needs to be rekindled."_

My muscles tensed as I prepared to sprint off the dais. I could feel a scream building in my throat, and my eyes were widening with fear and terror. Before I could do anything, however, something happened. All of a sudden, Dracula's cape was on fire. He roared in pain and turned on the young man who had slipped while blowing a stream of flame from his lips, lifting him clear off the ground and throwing him against the far wall. I saw with relief Van Helsing sweeping Anna up into his arms and swinging on a trapeze up into a balcony, away from Dracula's seductive power. After a moment, having torn off his smoldering cape, Dracula began to call Van Helsing's name.

"Gabriel. Gabriel. Oh, Gabriel?" The Count's lips curved in a smirk. "Welcome to my summer palace."

Shock grew on Van Helsing's face, etched with dismay. A young girl who couldn't have been more than seven when she was changed pointed at the large wooden doors, which were slowly opening. "Master, Master! Look, Master, look!"

Igor, the despicable creature, assisted by several costumed vampires, was pulling a wheeled gurney, on which rested the Frankenstein monster, bound to the metal. My heart sank; although it meant that Anna was safe for tonight, it also meant that this war was not over. The glee was heavy in Igor's voice. "We have him, Master. We have him!"

The monster began to scream at the assembly of vampires. "Oh, you wretched undead! I shall have my revenge! Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil! You are nothing but damned bones and damned souls and will burn in the flames of Hell!"

Dracula turned his attention back to Van Helsing, that same smirk still curled on his face. "Now that everything is as it should be, ladies and gentlemen, I give to you…VAN HELSING!"

All at once, those gathered in the hall removed their veils and masks, their collective hiss becoming a roar. Anna, Van Helsing, and Carl fled, and the entire assembly gave chase. I stood on the dais, unmoving, letting the relief wash over me. Anna had escaped the fatal bite; she was luckier than I.

* * *

><p><em>Romnika's second and final cameo. I know that there was a slight problem with her being the singer (since the singer was seen chasing after Anna and Van Helsing), but I took a couple of creative liberties. Please forgive me. Also, the title is a tip to Edgar Allen Poe's "Masque of the Red Death," which has always been one of my favorite poems. I don't claim to own anything he ever wrote. Cheers!<em>


	15. Passion Ignited

Something solid slammed into me, knocking me flat on my back. I caught Dracula's scent, saw his face hovering over mine. His features were twisted with some emotion I'd never seen on his face before; fear. Then, something covered us, and I caught the smell of smoke and singed fabric. His cloak. A split-second later, a blinding light flooded the room. His hand covered my eyes, his body shielding me from what the heavy cloak could not keep out. This burst of radiance sent thrusting fingers through the holes in the woven cloth, but under Dracula's protection, it could not harm me.

It faded as quickly as it had come, leaving the hall in complete darkness. Dracula threw the cloak off and stroked my face, checked any exposed skin. "Are you alright, my love? Were you burned?"

With his hands frantically looking me over, I was suddenly aware of his closeness, of the weight of him on top of me, and how right it felt. I was overwhelmed by his scent, by the sound of his voice. I could no longer contain my desire. I was unable to speak, so I nodded my reply. He smiled, then made to rise. I couldn't bear the thought of his body not being pressed to mine, so I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back to me. He must have recognized the burning in my eyes, and he stroked my cheek before bringing his lips to mine. This kiss held more passion than any we'd shared before, being both hungry and satisfying, leaving me wanting more and yet feeling like I'd just received relief from great pain. When our lips broke apart, he looked down at me, his obsidian eyes began to flicker in that way I was beginning to know so well. "Are you sure this is what you want, dear one?"

I nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything."

He smiled in a way that made my knees go weak; no one's smile had affected me that way since Velkan had smiled so charmingly on the night we'd first made love. Without a word, he pressed his lips to mine, and I felt as if his kiss had set me on fire. He pinched my bottom lip between his teeth gently, and I couldn't help but moan.

His kisses moved to my throat, and the way his lips always found the most sensitive patches of skin sent a chill up and down my spine. The thin barrier our clothes made between us was suddenly too much; I needed to feel his skin pressed against mine. My fingers swiftly unhooked the buttons of his shirt, baring his smooth, pale chest. I ran my hands over every line and curve, marveling at its perfection and wondering how I could have resisted him for so long.

He curled one arm around my waist, arching my back and lifting me up off the ground. His other hand worked at the buttons on the back of my dress, the slow friction of his fingertips almost unbearable. Finally, we were able to stand it no longer. We tore at each other like animals, wanting anything that kept our bodies apart to be gone. He lowered his lips to my breasts, and his tongue created a sensation that made me cry out again. My legs were trembling as I wrapped them around his waist, and suddenly, I felt myself being met as I had never been met before.

Making love with him was a dichotomy of everything; it was cold and hot, sweet and bitter, dark and light. Everything seemed to exist within the passion generated between us. Worlds were created with every touch, every kiss, every movement. I felt pleasure the likes of which I'd never known could be created, and when at last my body could contain it no more, I closed my eyes and cried out his name, my fingernails digging into his back. He continued as if he could not feel it, kissing me and stifling my screams of rapture. He bore his passion in mostly silence, moaning every once in a while. When I heard him make those noises and knew that I was making him feel as wonderful as I felt, it gave me a strange, triumphant sense of power.

Finally, we had to stop; the sky outside the windows was fading to a light grey. He extracted himself from my arms, and I felt strangely empty without him. He extended his hand to me, and as he pulled me to my feet, I was astonished at how unsteady I was; my legs were shaking so badly, I could hardly stand at first. I looked around for my dress, and found that it had been ripped to pieces. Dracula handed me his shirt apologetically, which only had a few rips in it, and I slipped into it, relishing his scent. He pulled on his pants, wrapped his cloak around both of us, and we took off for the castle.

When we arrived, we landed directly in his bedroom. He took my hand and pulled me under the thick blankets, shielding us from the impending morning. We continued to make love through the day; it seemed as if our lust knew no bounds. He did things to me with his hands, with his tongue; things that I never knew could be done. It was everything I'd ever wanted, and so much more.

When at last we could take no more, we collapsed in each other's arms and slept. My last thought before sleep claimed me was how badly I loved him, and how badly I wanted to have his children now. If it meant making him happy, I would do anything. He had loved me better than I'd ever dreamed anyone could, both physically and emotionally. He had trusted me with Anna last night, had stayed behind to protect me even though it might have put us both in danger. I knew that the moment our lips had met that night, we had truly become husband and wife. Everything I was became his, and everything he was, was now mine. If everything else was destroyed, this would still remain true. It seemed to me that now, this life was not so cursed, after all.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if this was a little too graphic. Believe me, my cheeks were burning the entire time I was writing this. This'll be the last one for a while, but I hope you can write some review that will inspire me to update soon. Cheers, my dear friends!<em>


End file.
